


Life's a small world

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Who knew the one voice actress and Disney Legend that Brizzy Voices never met... ends up being the one she accidentally met while doing errands. And some talks too in between.My first fanfic of 2021 to celebrate me meeting Jodi Benson before the year ended thanks to Galaxycon.





	Life's a small world

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Brizzy already met Paige O'Hara (Who plays Belle, who is Brizzy's fave princess), but this is a what if had she met Jodi (As in Ariel herself) by happenstance. But funny enough Jodi and Paige are best friends, which also goes full circle since Brian Hull's fave princess is Ariel, and Brian and Brizzy are friends and always collab, so in a way their faves end up doing a full circle in connections.
> 
> Enjoy my first new fic of the year!

As usual, Anna went to do her errands outside of home. She just had a good new year's day that she ended up waking up late, that she had to catch up on other things. Since she was in a hurry, she had to drive to another part of the city for an errand that was really complicated.

This led her to stop by for awhile to get some Starbucks and ordered her fave as usual. As she was in a hurry she accidentally dropped her change, but someone caught it in time.

"You dropped this."

"Thanks."

As she looked up, she saw someone that she heard of, but not really met before.

"Wait... Aren't you-"

"Yes I am. I assume you must be who I think I heard of, yes?"

At that point Anna was a bit struck, as she was standing next to a familiar name. The other was giving her the assurance in her mind.

"...Jodi Benson?"

"Yes. It is. You must be Brizzy Voices."

"...You know me?"

"I'll explain in a bit. Mind if we sit?"

"Yeah. The pleasure's all mine I guess."

As the two ladies took their seats, Anna was surprised how another Disney Legend knew of her. And how.

"You see, I heard about you from someone who I talked to during a one on one session a few weeks back when Galaxycon did a special one for the Disney Princesses. Said fan told me about you and how you were influential you were to get him back to love The Little Mermaid once again after he forgot while growing up. Ironically said person said he had a shy crush on Ariel as a kid."

"I would guess this guy was always bringing up The Little Mermaid when he got the chance on Twitch."

"My dear, if so, I can tell he was a good fan."

"More like he associate me with Ariel. I think that honor is mostly on you."

"Maybe so. But I'd like to think I'll agree with the guy. I did look you up on YouTube, and I did like the time you were a redhead. I did see every other video of yours and you are really talented. Even though You're more into Harry Potter, DC Comics characters and Dungeons and Dragons, I still had fun watching them. Even my kids and my husband liked it all when I showed them to them. They really do like your work. They even found your Twitch as well."

"Thanks, I'm flattered they think so, Ms. Benson."

"Please dear, just call me Jodi."

"Sorry Jodi."

"No worries. Brizzy,"

"...You can just call me Anna. I think a majority of those who know me just call me Anna."

"Well then Anna, it was nice seeing you for real for the first time."

"Likewise."

"Maybe one day we'll be in the same project. I know you're also a voice actress yourself. I hope you get blessed for more projects for you."

"You'd want to work with me? I'm... I'm humbled and flattered by that."

"Someday. If anything I'd help you get more projects. Maybe even get you working with my friend Paige."

"As in Paige O'Hara?"

"Yes. She's my best friend. I also found out from her you met her before. Also knowing I had a feeling your favorite princess was Belle."

"How did you know?"

"Life finds a way, dear. Trust me on that. But since I mentioned it your friend Brian Hull did say before that his favorite princess was my dear Ariel. So in a way, My friendship with Paige and your friendship with Brian has come full circle."

"I... I didn't know that was a thing."

"Trust me, Life's a small world. All we can do it go with the flow. But sometimes it still needs help once in a while to get through it."

"I'm very humbled to talk and see you for the first time Jodi... I'm just not expecting we'd meet here and now."

"Anna, things happen. I was just minding my own business. It just happened you were at the right place at the right time."

"I'm glad to meet you then. I dunno why, but I'm glad I did."

Jodi then gave Anna her contact info, which she gladly accepted. Jodi then got off her chair and got her bad.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Anna. Maybe one day I'll see you again, but this time I hope my kids and my husband meet you too. They'll be delighted when it happens."

"I'll look forward to that."

"That said, I gave you my contact info. If you wish to hang out with me another time, I have my number in there. If you also want to talk to me, you know where to find me. That's for you to decide how to do with it. I trust you'll be able to keep that to yourself. Just so you know, I have already met Brian and Traci Hines before. They'll probably tell you that same feeling too."

"Thank you Jodi. Thanks for your time."

"My pleasure, but I do enjoyed this talk. Maybe sometime we can talk again?"

"I'll look forward to that. Maybe next time I'll bring Tessa too."

"Well then. I'll be on my way now Anna. God bless your years."

"Likewise Jodi."

They got to hug each other and finally parted ways, going along with their own lives. Anna can't believe how one fan led Jodi to her. It was like Jodi felt like her aunt she never had. Anna then shed a tear of joy for that encounter. Jodi in turn, has a smile on her face. She knew that the young woman she met will have a future ahead of her.

Life indeed is a small world... you'll never know what it brings.

* * *

When Jodi got home, her daughter Delaney ask her how her day was and where she went.

"It's just a good one. I got to talk to someone special."

"Is it what I think it is? Mom, please tell me it was Brizzy Voices you got to talk to!"

"I figured that was your reaction. One day you and McKinley would get to meet her."

"Really mom?! I can't wait when it happens!"

"Someday Delaney. Someday."

As Jodi leaves for her bedroom, all she can think about was today, with a smile in her face.

_To think, I owe you a big one Anna. Meeting you is another thing I'll add that's part of my world._


End file.
